Unspoken
by Samsara
Summary: Whilst on the regular summer camping expedition, the pages and squires of Tortall find themselves in a full out battle. After being rescued by a mysterious woman, everything changes. Especially when she meets up with them, and becomes friends to them all.


Unspoken

Unspoken

one night...

"They sing to the heavens

They speak to the dead

I've never cried to give you more

Than I already have

Don't take my ocean

This safe harbour wanes

Take me far away

Hide me from my demons"

The tall woman finished the last verse of the song, carrying the note high up, emphasizing it using her arms. Her companion gazed softly across fire at her, running his eyes across her tanned face. She was tall for a nineteen year old, her silky night hair drawn up into tight buns, each adorned with roses. Her eyes were of a bright blue color, shimmering with a mysterious secret. Once she was finished, Tao Mai plopped herself down next to her squire, leaning against his shoulder.

" Ya know, it's not exactly the best thing to be singing that," the fifteen year old stated.

"Oh shut up. I like it. It gives me hope," Mai informed him, sitting up to stir a large metal pot over the open fire.

" Yeah, gives you hope, me willies!"Haano Yuki complained. Behind his determined face, two large horses whickered in dismay. After mumbling something about horses not liking the song, he fell silent and took over the job of cooking.

His black hair and black eyes matched perfectly with his Asian skin. Everything of theirs was pretty tattered, but they had managed to mend most of the stuff. His brown slacks moved gently to the rhythm of the wind, shifting the green shirt he wore unbuttoned. Neither of them carried much jewelry, except Yuki wore a set of Dog Tags around his neck.

Mai simply wore a short purple skirt and a neck cuff silver shirt. Above that she wore a very light suit of black armor which simply looked like cloth, however it was spun from a firerat's fur. Thigh length boots managed to cover four knives. Pieces of purple cloth were wound around her hand, creating a sort of glove. Her only noticeable feature (besides her strange clothes) was a tattoo of a tiny black butterfly, dead center on her forehead. 

Yuki cursed loudly into the still forest as his shirt almost caught on fire. Turning towards Yuki, Mai nearly gasped from fright. Yuki stared at Mai as he once again stirred the pot. An eyebrow raised on his forehead when he saw the hackles rise on her back. She again had that familiar gleam in her eyes, a deadly one. Catching on almost immediately, Yuki began to whistle loudly, as though he had no care in the world. A few moments passed, before she made her move. 

With a great burst of sudden strength, Mai leapt across the small fire and behind Yuki to hit the cloaked figure dead on, straight in the forehead. With a loud smack, the dark figure hit the ground and did a backwards roll towards the edge of the clearing, away from light of the fire. Yuki sprang into action by grabbing several pieces of firewood and dowsing them in perfume. Mai followed the attacker using a combination of handsprings and flips. Finally, both opponents stood face to face with each other. 

Yelling wildly, the cloaked man sprang upwards, hoping to land on top of Mai. Dodging swiftly, Mai held off his followed kicks and punches, silently biding her time. Striking forward, Mai brought her fist and leg forward at the same time, smashing into his stomach and nose. Quickly she turned her back to him and rammed her elbows straight to his chest area, bringing her left foot back and up at the small time, hitting him in the groin. 

Meanwhile, Yuki fumbled with his several torches, trying to latch them to nearby trees without burning down the royal forest. Giving up, Yuki jabbed each one into the ground, lighting up the arena. Sighing deeply, the boy returned to his pot, so as to not spoil the batch.

The mysterious attacker was now in a bad position: flat back against the cold ground, Mai sitting daintily on his chest. Yawning loudly, Mai shifted her position on him, digging her knee muscles into his sides, knocking the wind out of him. 

" Okay, why don't you tell me what you're doing attacking an innocent girl like me?" Mai questioned the man, latching her hand around his neck, ready to squeeze. From the fire, Yuki coughed, almost sounding like "bullshit". 

" I'll never tell a wimp like you!" the man cried furiously, but fell silent as her hand began to squeeze.

" I wouldn't be talking, 'shrimp'. Now, how about this. I'll tell you a nice, little secret," she whispered into his ear, making the man even more afraid.

" You see mister, when I squeeze this blood vessel right here," she demonstrated by placing her fingers on the main blood vessel to the brain, " and I squeeze real tight, I clog your blood flow, so no blood or oxygen goes to your brain. Meaning, you have 30 seconds to live," Mai finished her "lesson", squeezing the vessel tightly, nearly snapping it in half. The man immediately tried to double over from instinct, but was forced back by Mai's body weight. 

" I can fix it, if you answer my questions," Mai teased him, flashing an evil grin. After quickly nodding, Mai squeezed the vessel back into place, causing the attacker to take in deep breaths. 

" I was told by my employer to attack anyone within these woods tonight! There are many more like me, poor men willing for any job that comes by the tavern, and I am guessing many more are here tonight," the man informed her, slowly taking off his mask, revealing two ugly scars on his cheeks.

" Who's your employer?" she prodded again.

" I don't know that mistress. He never gave a name," he whimpered in reply. After shaking him fiercely, Mai threw him out into the forest with the message," And don't come back!"

Mai sat down across from Yuki once again, this time staring at the trees.

" It's going to be an exiting night in the forest today," Yuki sang in a childish voice.

_Should I continue?? You tell me..._


End file.
